Time Lord of the Rings
by Phasmidfan
Summary: OLD The Doctor and Martha travel to Middle Earth where they get caught up in the War of the Ring. But someone is following the Doctor...Someone who doesn't belong to Middle Earth... T only because of violence, no bad language. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who or Lord of the Rings.**

**_Well, this is something I thought of. Hope it turns out OK. Please review._**

**Time Lord of the Rings: Chapter one**

Martha Jones stood in front of the control panel at the centre of the TARDIS, watching her tall, shaggy haired companion mess about with the hundreds of controls. She watched the TARDIS' bright, blinking lights flash and whirl as it spun into action, pummelling them somewhere into time and space.

The Doctor leaned back against the panel, smiling. He looked quite sneaky. Martha was suspicious. "Where are we going this time?" she pressed. Knowing the Doctor, he might have decided to travel to some strange, ridiculous world. Like a giant jelly mountain, or go to watch some mud pie competition, or even to a fun park. _I guess a fun park would be OK,_ Martha thought to herself, _But not a jelly mountain._ She looked questioningly at the Doctor. "Well?"

"Somewhere you know. Well, I think you know. Well, you should know if you have any sense but knowing you humans..."

"DOCTOR!"

The Doctor grinned, and reached into his overcoat pocket, which always held strange and wonderful things. He pulled out a giant, thick book and tossed it to Martha, who caught it, amazed at how heavy it was. She glanced at the cover, looking at the Doctor, puzzled. "The Lord of the Rings?"

"Uh-huh!" he adjusted a tiny knob on the control panel as the TARDIS spun a bit off track. "Great story."

Martha looked confused. "Right. So you like Lord of the Rings. So do I. But what does this have to do with where we are going?" She watched the Doctor's excited face, and suddenly it clicked. "No. No no no no no."

"Hey! Repeating 'no' hundreds of times is my thing!" protested the Doctor jokingly. Martha ignored him. "No. Don't say we're going to Middle Earth. No."

"Why not? OK. I won't say it." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, which he took everywhere with him, and played around with it. Martha began feeling a little annoyed. "Doctor! Come on, be serious. So, you're taking us to Middle Earth. But that's fiction. Made up by Tolkien. It doesn't exist, surely!"

"Well, the TARDIS thinks it does, so it must." The Doctor grinned again, a large, Cheshire cat type grin. "And we are going to visit it."

Martha looked down at the book's cover, at the black riders which were plastered on the front, a scene from the famous movie. "What are we gonna do there? Find magic rings?"

The Doctor laughed. "Maybe. I don't know myself, but I think it will be a great adventure."

Martha relaxed a little, feeling more excited and anticipating. Visit Middle Earth! Meet the characters! Her brother Leo would be amazed when she found out all the details for the story. He was crazy on Lord of the Rings, and had often scoffed at her for being rather ignorant towards the subject. The Doctor guessed her thoughts.

"Mind you, I can't guarantee all the characters will be there."

"What?"

"We're visiting Middle Earth, but that's just a place. Tolkien put all the characters in himself. They may not really exist."

"Oh." Martha was disappointed. "Well, what's there then?"

The TARDIS suddenly landed, the engines slowing to a halt. The Doctor looked up, thrilled. "I don't know. But here we are!"

**_To be continued..._**

**_Please review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who or Lord of the Rings.**

**Time Lord of the Rings: Chapter two**

Martha shivered in excitement as the Doctor slowly swung open the TATDIS door. She hurried outside with him, only to find herself in the middle of a forest, on a twisting dirt path. Tall trees surrounded them on either side, and fallen leaves blew gently in a warm breeze. It was quiet and peaceful.

"Well, where in Middle Earth are we?" she asked as the Doctor locked the TARDIS door behind him.

"Er..." he flipped open his Lord of the Rings book to a map. "Well, there's a forest called Mirkwood, oh no wait here's one near Rohan. Oh look there's another one! And another!" Martha sighed. "There are a lot of forests in Middle Earth," she said. "I just hope we're not near Mordor. Remember, orcs?"

"Orcs? Oh, those goblin-like creatures from the book." The Doctor shoved his book into his pocket. "Remember, they may not even exist."

A twig was suddenly cracked behind them. Martha and the Doctor flung round, peering into the undergrowth. "Hello?" called the Doctor. "Anyone there?"

Martha's heart began beating wildly as three shapes slowly emerged from the shadowy protection of the trees. When they became clearer, she nearly collapsed with excitement. She recognised them immediately.

"Who are you?" asked one of the figures, a tall, hooded ranger with a scraggly brown beard and long sword. The tall, blonde haired elf beside him had his bow up and was pointing an arrow at them. "Answer us!" he commanded. Both figures looked curious and suspicious towards the two travellers.

The short, bearded dwarf stepped forward, brandishing a large, heavy axe violently. The Doctor stepped back, startled as it swung too close for his liking past his nose.

"GRRR!" yelled the dwarf.

"Oh, er, GRRR to you too!" replied the Doctor, inching back slowly. The two taller figures looked at each other in surprise. Martha couldn't stop herself. "I know who you are! You, in the hood, you're Aragorn! And you're Legolas! And you, with the axe, you're Gimli!"

The figures at once tightened their hold on their weapons. "How do you know our names?" asked the elf. "Are you some sorcerer? Do you work for Sauron?"

"Sauron?" The Doctor shook his head. "Oh, no no no. We're just visiting."

"Visiting?" The ranger looked at the TARDIS behind the Doctor, which on the outside looked like an ordinary blue police call box, and over to the Doctor's long brown overcoat. "Visiting? Why are you in such strange attire?"

Martha giggled to herself, catching the dwarf's attention. "YOU!" shouted Gimli. "Your skin is black! Why?!"

"Oh!" Martha was startled by the loud, fierce voice of Gimlie the dwarf. "Why, it's just that colour! I was born like that."

The elf and ranger tried to calm down the dwarf, who was moving closer and closer with his ferocious weapon, convinced Martha was a strange form of black witch. The elf addressed the Doctor seriously. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, we just arrived. Nice little place. Could you perhaps tell us...where this is?"

"You are in the outskirts of the Fangorn forest, near Rohan," answered the ranger, Aragorn. "Please, give us some more information. Middle Earth is at war, and we can take no risks with strangers."

"Oh, er, OK. I'm the Doctor, and this is Martha."

"Strange names," commented Gimli, who glared at them under shaggy eyebrows. "You're human?"

"Well, Martha is but I'm a Time Lord." The Doctor hoped he wouldn't have to explain all about the alien race to the primitive group. He didn't need to. They didn't understand a word he said and so dismissed the question.

"How do you know our names?" asked Legolas, the elf. He had put down his bow after realising that the Doctor and Martha carried no weapons.

"Well, er..." the Doctor wasn't sure how to answer that question. "Um, let's just say we come from another world and have heard all about you."

Aragorn looked confused. "Are you a sorcerer?"

"No."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Oh, your side."

Gimli looked disbelieving. "Right then, if you know so much, what are we doing right now?"

"Talking to me." The Doctor grinned. Gimli growled. "I mean, what was our mission before we ran into you intruders?"

"Oh, please specify your question properly next time. I quite believe you are searching for the hobbits Merry and Pippin?"

Merry and Pippin? The names rang familiar tunes in Martha's brain. Would she really get to see a hobbit? The dwarf stared at the Doctor in surprise, before collapsing onto the ground. The elf pushed him over to the side and poured some cold water on his head out of a leather gourd, before rejoining the conversation. "Where have you gotten this information from? Does the enemy know?"

"Well I certainly haven't told him." The Doctor pulled out his book. "Look, in my world there's a whole story on you. See?"

"Why do you keep pictures of the Nazgul?" asked Aragorn, looking suspiciously at the novel. He took it from the Doctor and flicked it open, sniffing the pages tentatively. "Such small, perfect print. All the same size." As he started to read, the Doctor quickly snatched it back. "Sorry, but you can't read that. Secret...stuff. Don't worry. The enemy doesn't have any of this."

"It had better not fall into the enemy's hands," warned Aragorn. "Or else he would know everything about Frodo. Where did you get this?"

"Frodo?!" exclaimed Martha joyfully. "He's real? That's right. He's with Sam and Gollum and they're going to Mount Doom with the ring to destroy it forever!" Gimli, who had just woken up, heard her detailed exclamation and duly fainted again. Legolas sighed and poured some more water on him. The Doctor looked around.

"Well, don't want to hold you up. Keep going on your journey. Mind if we come with you?"

Aragorn thought a moment, before saying, "You must come with us, since you know a great deal and may prove to be helpful. There is also the risk you may give all this informatin to the enemy, and that would be terrible. We have nowhere else to leave you guarded, so we have no choice but to take you along. We had better get a move on, as soon as the dwarf wakes up. Merry and Pippin could be anywhere, after they disappeared at the battle of the Nazgul."

"Weren't they taken by orcs?" asked Martha, remembering that scene of the movie quite clearly.

"What is an orc?" asked Legolas. "I have never heard of such a thing."

The Doctor whispered something in Martha's ear. "Oh!" she said. "Don't worry. I think I was confused. I meant, the Nazgul."

"Yes," explained Aragorn. "They were chased by a Nazgul rider. I think they came somewhere around here. We have been searching for days now."

Gimli woke up with a groan. Aragorn yanked him roughly to his feet and set his axe back in his hands. The small party began trekking through the forest, off the path and in amongst the trees, Gimli watching the travellers carefully, making sure they made no sudden moves. Martha felt her heart beat fast. What would happen next?

**_To be continued..._**

**_Please review! I would love to hear what you think._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who or Lord of the Rings.**

**Time Lord of the Rings: Chapter three**

The two humans, elf, dwarf and Time Lord travelled through the forest for the rest of the day without taking a single break. By the time the sun began to set, Martha was exhausted, and barely managed to keep up. Gimli marched behind her, his axe close to her back, prodding her if she slowed down. It made travelling very uncomfortable. She glanced at the Doctor. Even after the long walk, he didn't seem the least bit tired. He chatted merrily to Aragorn and Legolas, and stalked along, never slowing down and never out of breath.

When Aragorn announced that they would stop for the night, Martha let out a long sigh of relief. She slumped wearily down next to a fast-flowing stream, and splashed the cool refreshing water on her face. It felt wonderful. Legolas quickly rushed over to her.

"I wouldn't touch that water if I were you."

"Why not?" Martha sniffed the water curiously. "Seems OK."

"Legend says that water from the Fangorn forest makes you shrink." Legolas handed her a water gourd. "Only drink the water we brought with our supplies."

Martha laughed out loud. "Shrink? As if!" All the same, she accepted the gourd and didn't touch the water again. The Doctor suggested building a fire, and he, Aragorn and Legolas set off to collect fallen branches and dead wood for fuel. Gimli was left to guard Martha. She decided to try and win him over.

"Er, hi Gimli."

Gimli grunted in response.

"Um, I heard you are a fantastic fighter! A great hero."

Gimli ignored her, keeping his axe close to her head. Martha gave up. He was too heard to win trust from. She sat in the awkward silence, feeling hungry, tired and irritated. Why did the Doctor have to land in the forest? It was great meeting the characters from the Lord of the Rings story, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, but she didn't want to remain prisoner for her whole stay, and be treated like a terrorist!

The wood collectors soon returned, and a warm fire soon burnt brightly in a little ring of stones. Martha scanned the ground for creepy crawlies before moving closer and held her hands over the hot flames to warm them. The sky was quickly darkening into night and the temperature was dropping. The Doctor settled down beside her, looking quite at home in the forest. He grinned round at everyone. Martha felt a little embarrassed of him.

"So, what's for tea?" asked the Doctor, rubbing his hands briskly.

Legolas opened a pack and handed out bread. Martha found it rather hard and tasteless, but the Doctor finished his in a jiffy. The elf left, saying he was going hunting. The Doctor, like always, tried to start a conversation.

"So, I suppose we will keep searching tomorrow?"

Aragorn had pulled up his hood and was quietly smoking by the fire. He nodded. The Doctor turned to Gimli. "Have you found any traces of the two missing hobbits?"

"Yes, we found a piece of snagged cloth from Pippin's cape and an old apple core."

Martha thought back to the Lord of the Rings movie. "Wasn't-" The Doctor cut her off quickly. "We're not supposed to keep telling them what happens," he hissed. "You'll only confuse them and make them more suspicious."

Aragorn raised his eyebrows at this hushed talk, catching every word that was said. He put down his pipe. "Why don't you tell us a little more about you, Doctor? You are after all going to be coming with us."

"Oh, OK." The Doctor cleared his throat, winking at Martha. "I am a 900-and-something year old alien called a Time Lord and we travelled here in my TARDIS which can go anywhere in time and space and we decided to come to Middle Earth."

Gimli and Aragorn exchanged confused looks. The dwarf glared at the Doctor. "Stop playing silly games!" he growled. "What is this alien thing? This TARDIS thing? What is this 'hi' you keep saying?"

"It's a greeting," piped up Martha.

Aragorn waved the dwarf away. "Please, are you speaking the truth?"

"Oh yes quite," answered the Doctor.

Aragorn seemed to think for a while. "So, you are not from Middle Earth?"

"No."

"You came here?"

"Yes. Of course. I'm here now so I must have come."

"What were you planning on doing here?"

"Joining in the adventures!" The Doctor clapped his hands gleefully.

"You seem to know a lot about this world, and the goings on. How is that so?"

"Well, I have visited many places, and on Earth, not Middle Earth just Earth, they have a story on you, and a movie too. It's very famous. I don't know how they know all about you, but they do. It's in the future, so they know how the adventures end."

"You know how the adventure ends?" Aragorn looked puzzled. "But you cannot tell us?"

"That would quite spoil it," replied the Doctor. Aragorn seemed to understand, and nodded. "Do not tell us anything we should not know. You may...change something."

The Doctor was amazed. "How wise you are! Yes, a paradox may occur. Very bad. Very bad. I won't tell you anything, but I may be able to help you a little, and Martha too."

Martha was glad he had mentioned her. She had been feeling a little left out. Aragorn nodded again. "I see. Yes, you may be of help."

Gimli suddenly spoke up. "Don't trust him! He's a sorcerer! Lies! Lies! He's making this all up! Since when have you heard of an alien! 900 years old!"

"Elves live forever," reminded Aragorn.

"Pah!" Gimli scowled. "He did not say he was an elf. Some Time thing. Time Lord, that was it! Does not Sauron call himself a lord? The head master? The Lord of the Rings!"

The Doctor looked startled. "I assure you, I am not working for Sauron."

"How can we be sure?" growled Gimli. "Time thing or not, you are not normal. You don't belong here! You could be a spy!"

"Gimli!" ordered Aragorn in a stern voice. "You forget that you must not accuse without proof! We cannot tell whether these people are good or bad. We can only take them along with us, and trust that they help us, not deceive us."

"Trust! What good is trust when your throat will probably be slit in your sleep?" Gimli stood up. "No. We cannot be so soft. I say we destory them, before they cause any trouble. NOW!"

The Doctor also stood up. "Wait! What if we find Merry and Pippin for you? Will that prove we have only good intentions?"

"If anyone can find those two hobbits I'll crown them king," muttered Gimli. "We've been searching for days, and no sign except a bit of cloth and a rotting core. They're probably dead!"

"I'll find you Merry and Pippin," promised the Doctor. "Just wait and see."

Aragorn chuckled to himself, amused at the dwarf's temper. "Deal Gimli?"

"Yah," Gimli shuffled over and slumped by the fire. "But good luck to you." He sorted through his pack and drew out a gourd of strong smelling drink. He gulped it down. At that moment, Legolas returned, bringing along three rabbits which he had caught. He gave them to Martha to cook. She looked in disgust at the limp forms, still covered in hair.

"What do I do?" she whispered to the Doctor.

"Skin them, chop them, roast them," he replied calmly. Martha just stared at him with wide eyes. No. This was just impossible. Aragorn noticed her uncertainty.

"You are not sure how to cook?" he asked.

"Um," Martha didn't want to seem ignorant and helpless. "I'm fine!" She picked up a small knife Aragorn had passed her and tried skinning the first rabbit. It was harder than she thought, and she began to wish she had admitted that she had no idea how to cook a wild rabbit.

It was Gimli who saved her. All of a sudden he snatched the rabbits from her and threw them to Aragorn. "You cook them!" he ordered. "For all we know they may poison them!"

Aragorn shook his head, his eyes smiling, but prepared the rabbits without comment. The rest of the night passed quickly, and soon Martha was lying down on a bed of dry leaves by the dying fire, full and sleepy. An owl hooted in the distance, and something scuttled nearby, but she was too exhausted to feel frightened. She soon drifted into sleep.

Suddenly, Martha was awakened by whispering beside her. She opened her eyes to see the Doctor's excited face. "Come on Martha!"

"What?" she mumbled. "Go to sleep!"

"No!" The Doctor stood up. The camp was in darkness. "Come on! We have to find Merry and Pippin!"

**_To be continued.._**

**_Please review! I would really like to know what you think. I don't mind criticism._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who or Lord of the Rings.**

**Time Lord of the Rings: Chapter four**

Martha shivered as she sat up, zipping up her red leather jacket. The fire had burned out cold, and she could see nothing except the blue light of the Doctor's sonic screwdriver, his thin, rod like instrument which was capable of doing a million different things. Right now, he was using it as a torch.

Martha stood up, brushing dried leaves off her clothes. She glanced back down at the ground. Three lumps slept still by the fire. No one had woken up. Gimli was snoring long and hard, still clutching his axe. He didn't even stir as Martha tiptoed past him and followed the Doctor further into the wood.

When they were well away from the camp, the Doctor adjusted a few settings on his screwdriver, twisting it's head back and forth, checking the frequency... Martha shivered impatiently. "What are you doing?" she asked, glancing back towards the camp. "Aren't we going to start searching?"

"Gimli said they had been searching for days already. If an elf and experienced ranger can't find a couple of stray hobbits, I doubt you can." The Doctor fiddled with the screwdriver, ignoring Martha's indignant "Hey!". Finally, he seemed satisfied, and pushed the screwdriver's one and only button. At once, a soft buzzing noise filled the air. The Doctor held the screwdriver high above his head, its pale blue light blinking.

"Well, are you going to tell me what you are doing?" asked Martha, stamping her feet in the cold. The Doctor turned in a circle, before choosing a direction and heading off among the trees. Martha hurried after him. He answered her question as they walked. "I've set it to search for life forms. It's leading us towards the nearest living creature. Excluding plants of course."

"Won't it pick up insects and stuff like that?" Martha was tired, grumpy and very reluctant to participate in such a freezing night adventure.

"No. They're too small. It's looking for something bigger. Hobbit sized."

The pair travelled further and further into the forest. The only light came from the sonic screwdriver, for the tall trees overhead cut off any light from the moon. As they travelled deeper and deeper into the heart of the forest, the blinking light flashed faster and faster, and a soft beeping noise began.

"There. We're getting closer," announced the Doctor, still holding up the screwdriver like he was carrying the Olympic torch. "It's like a metal detector. Only a few hundred yards away now."

Martha grew excited as she followed the Doctor. She forgot her discomfort and irritation. She could hardly wait to meet the hobbits, which she had read so much about! Eventually, the light stopped blinking, but shone continuously, and the beeping stretched into one long BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! The Doctor switched it off quickly. "They should be...here," he whispered, looking around, flashing his sonic torch on the trees.

Suddenly, Martha caught sight of two small shapes cowering against the trunk of a large tree. She tugged at the Doctor's sleeve and pointed. "Oh!" He slowly approached, flashing his torch on them. Martha couldn't help grinning. They were so similar to how the book described, almost exactly the same! Small, only reaching up to just above her waist, and with curly hair. Their feet were large and covered in thick brown hair, and they wore no shoes. They were dressed in tattered clothes, with thick woollen capes wrapped around them, and one of them wore a striped knitted scarf. The bigger of the two, who had blonde hair, was waving a tiny sword with a shaking hand. The Doctor stopped.

"Hello. We didn't mean to scare you. Are you Merry and Pippin?"

The hobbits stared at the Doctor and Martha in the pale blue light his screwdriver cast around them. The one with the sword tried to look fierce. "Step away! Or I shall pummel you with my weapon!" The Doctor tried to suppress a laugh, but only succeeded in letting of a sort of loud grunting snort, which alarmed the hobbits even more. The smaller one in the scarf, whose curly head was dark brown, began trembling visibly. He clutched a small dagger, but seemed too frightened to even hold it up.

Just at that moment, a tall figure stepped into the light. Martha jumped in alarm, but relaxed when she recognised Legolas. How had he found them?

"Legolas!" The two hobbits ran over to the elf and gave him a giant hug, just like children. He patted their heads. "Now, don't be scared. This is just the Doctor and Martha, our friends. They won't hurt you. This is Pippin." Pippin, the scarfed hobbit, turned to stare at Martha with big eyes. "And this is Merry." The hobbit brandishing the sword tucked it away into his belt, staring at them suspiciously.

"Hello!" The Doctor waved cheerfully, grinning. Martha just smiled, tapping the Doctor softly to remind him that the hobbits were scared. As Legolas led them back to camp, Martha asked how he had found them.

"I woke up when you left," he explained, hoisting Pippin into a piggy-back. "I followed you, wondering what you were doing. When you found Merry and Pippin with your magic wand I was very surprised, but I'm very relieved to know they're safe and sound."

The Doctor quickly switched off his 'magic wand' and slipped it into his pocket. Legolas seemed to know the way back to camp easily, even in pitch blackness. When they arrived, Aragorn had started a hot fire. Gimli still snored peacefully, unaware that everyone else was awake. The hobbits ran gleefully to Aragorn, who was just like a father to them, and he gave them a warm drink. They settled down next to him, still staring at Martha and the Doctor.

"I heard you leave as well," Aragorn told them. "Legolas followed you, and I built up a fire for when he came back. I thought you were trying to escape us, and figured you would be brought back prisoners."

"They found us!" suddenly said Pippin. "Aragorn, do you have anything to eat? I'm very hungry. Merry found some mushrooms, but they were hard and tasted very bad. We have eaten hardly anything since we ran away from the Nazgul."

Aragorn pulled out some bread and the hobbits grabbed it in delight, scoffing it down rapidly. The ranger began roasting a few potatoes, and then turned to the Doctor and Martha. "Thank you very much for finding our friends. I don't know how we can repay you."

"You could let us come with you," suggested the Doctor. "That was the deal with Gimli."

"Of course." Aragorn looked at the sleeping dwarf. "Though I don't know how happy he will be about it. I was going to let you continue with us anyway, as soon as you found the hobbits. Is there anything else you need?"

"No." The Doctor shook his head, "An adventure or two is enough!"

For a while there was a little conversation, but soon Martha was back on the ground, full and warm after a hot potato and warm drink, and the camp fell into silence. Just before she fell asleep, Martha reflected on the night's events. What would happen tomorrow? Would Gimli accept them? Where were they headed next?

**_To be continued..._**

**_Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who or Lord of the Rings.**

**_OK this is a short chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, or put this on alerts. It's nice to know people are reading._**

**Time Lord of the Rings: Chapter five**

The delicious smell of sizzling bacon awoke Martha the next morning. She sat up wearily, rubbing her eyes. Legolas was crouched over a frying pan. Aragorn was tending to the fire and Gimli was still snoring serenely, along with the hobbits. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning!" Martha took a cool drink from her gourd and brushed leaves and twigs from her hair. She felt achy and uncomfortable. Sleeping on the ground was _not_ fun, especially after hours of pebbles and sticks digging into you. Legolas brought over some bacon. He looked worried.

"Where is the Doctor?" he asked.

Martha shrugged, unable to speak because her mouth was full of bacon. She swallowed. "I'm not sure. Maybe he went for a walk?"

"His tracks are a few hours old. I doubt he went for a walk in pitch blackness." Aragorn frowned. "This does not look good. Not at all. Gimli will think he's run away. What if he really did run away?"

"No!" Martha protested. "The Doctor would never run away. Run away from what? There's nothing for him to run away from! Plus, he would have woken me if he wanted to go somewhere."

The ranger looked puzzled. "Then why did he just disappear? Even stranger, why didn't we wake up? Even if I, an experienced ranger, missed it an elf ought to have heard any footsteps or movement."

Legolas nodded. "I assure you, the slightest sound wakes me up! Even an ant walking over a dried leaf will wake me! I would surely have heard him sit up and walk away."

Martha turned away, no longer hungry. She was worried, and scared. Where had the Doctor gone? He had left her! Alone in Middle Earth with no idea where to go or what to do. She felt annoyed. The Doctor would definitely have to explain himself when she found him! Even worse, Martha knew he didn't practise _any_ magic of any kind, but here in Middle Earth they hardly knew him. To them, his sonic screwdriver looked like a powerful magic wand; it was capable of doing so much. She felt that none of her stories would be believed any more.

When Gimli woke up, he was surprised and furious. Although glad to see the hobbits, he refused to believe that the Doctor was good.

"It was a trick!" he declared. "He found the hobbits, probably through evil magic ways. You say he has a magic wand. Witchcraft! Black magic! I tell you, he used a spell to put you all into a deep sleep so he could escape. I bet you he's gone to Sauron! To tell him of our plans! We should never have trusted him!" Scared of the dwarf's temper, the hobbits cowered under a rug, occasionally sneaking a piece of bacon from the pan. Gimli went on unceasingly. "He's ruined us! We should have tied him up! No! We should have killed him when we had the chance!"

"The Doctor isn't going to betray us!" Martha was beginning to feel frightened. What would Gimli do to her? His face was red and angry and his axe notably sharp.

"HA! You keep quiet. I bet he's dumped you. Had enough of you. He just left you behind for us to deal with."

Martha turned imploringly to Legolas and Aragorn. They looked confused and worried. Did they really believe the Doctor practised black magic?

"Tie her up!" demanded Gimli. To Martha's dismay, Legolas did. He bound her wrists with thick rope behind her, so that she couldn't move.

"I'm sorry," said Aragorn. "But the whole of Middle Earth is at stake. We just can't take any chances."

Martha looked down, blinking away sudden tears. Everything was going wrong! She was worried. The Doctor wouldn't have let anything like this happen! Where was he?

**_To be continued..._**

**_Please review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who or Lord of the Rings**

**_Sorry the chapters are a bit uneven. This one is very long compared to the previous chapter._**

**Time Lord of the Rings: Chapter six**

Martha watched silently as the company cleaned up the camp, leaving no traces of them behind. She sat there, bound and helpless. Pippin glanced at her pityingly. He felt sorry for her, but didn't want anyone else to notice. He was scared of Gimli.

"Where are we going?" asked Martha as Aragorn walked past carrying empty water gourdes. "To Rohan," he said. "We must tell King Theoden about this. If only we had Gandalf, he would know what to do." He didn't bother to explain about Gandalf. He knew that Martha knew all about the grey wizard already. Gandalf, who had once led them but who had perished in the Mines of Moria when he fell into a deep chasm.

Suddenly, a thought struck Martha. "Hang on, I suddenly remembered. The Doctor may have gone back to the TARDIS."

Everyone stared at her blankly.

"The blue box we arrived in? It's his space ship," she tried to explain. It was her only hope. She _had _to find the Doctor.

Aragorn nodded. "I remember the box. But why would he return? In the dead of night? And what would he keep in such a small box?"

"It's much bigger on the inside than on the outside. There's just a chance that for some reason he left to collect something important. I don't know what, and I don't know why he didn't tell me. But I know the Doctor wouldn't do something without a very good reason." Martha waited tensely while her captors discussed whether to go back to the TARDIS. If only she could get free inside the space ship she could trace the Doctor and find him!

Finally, Legolas turned to her. "We shall go to the box. We cannot let a chance like this run loose, if there is hope that we will find the Doctor. But he has had a head start, and if his tracking skills are good he will arrive there hours before us. We can only hope that he is still there. If not, we shall have to go on to Rohan."

Martha sighed in relief. She struggled to her feet, which were not bound, and followed the group out of the clearing. For most of the day she stumbled along behind them. Occasionally she noticed Pippin turn around to look at her, his eye big and full of pity. At lunch, he slipped her an extra piece of bread from his own plate. She smiled gratefully, knowing what a sacrifice it was for the little hobbit.

The journey seemed to take forever. Legolas and Aragorn easily found their way back through the woods, but it was a long way. Finally, Martha suddenly caught a flash of blue on a path which stretched among the trees. The TARDIS! She hurried along, only to trip over an emerging tree root. With no arms to balance with, she fell headlong into a puddle of mud. Pippin and Merry dragged her up, and wiped her face clean. She tried to smile, feeling clumsy and embarrassed.

"There it is," she said.

The hobbits looked at the box curiously as they approached it. "TARDIS,' read Merry, looking at the words painted on it. "Police call box. Aragorn, what's a call box?" The ranger shrugged. He had never heard of a telephone. "Maybe you are meant to step inside where it is safe and call for help if you are being chased by something."

"Maybe you stand on top and call from up there," guessed Legolas.

"Perhaps you are supposed to call _into_ the box and someone will come out to help you," suggested Pippin. All three turned to Martha. She laughed. "It's just... This box is really a ship. We have similar looking things around London. The words are there so no one will take notice of it."

"I take plenty of notice of it," said Aragorn. "Where did you get the blue paint?"

"Another disguise," muttered Gimli, interrupting. "See, they even try to keep their ship unnoticeable. Must be something bad in there!"

"There isn't," said Martha. "Please, will you untie me so I can unlock the door?" Her bonds were untied slowly. Gimli hovered about, axe ready if she made any sudden moves. She pulled out the small golden key to the door of the TARDIS and unlocked the blue wooden door. It swung open. She confidently stepped inside.

The rest of the group huddled outside, scared of what was within. Martha was surprised when no one followed her in. She poked her head back outside. "Come on! Nothing in here will hurt you! Just don't press any buttons!"

Nervously, everyone shuffled inside. Their eyes nearly popped out of their heads when they saw the massive interior, and the large circular control panel in the middle, covered in buttons and levers and screens and knobs.

"Look! Fire which doesn't use any fuel! And it's white, not orange!" Pippin pointed excitedly to one of the many electric lights on the wall. Then suddenly, "Bouncy! Springy floor!" He jumped up and down wildly on the metal grill floor, which rattled and shook alarmingly.

"It is glowing! It is alive!" Legolas looked at the bright control panel and it's shining yellow light, clutching his bow and arrow fearfully.

"There is wind coming from here! Hot wind!" Merry was holding his hands over a vent. "And this one is cold! Gimli immediately poked a finger up the vent, only to yell madly when it became stuck and he couldn't get it out. Merry desperately tried to help him.

Aragorn looked around, trying to keep calm. "Lots of pushing things," he noted, seeing all the buttons. "I know levers, but strange pushing things? And it makes a strange sound."

"It is breathing," agreed Legolas, also noticing the constant vibrations of the machine.

Martha hardly noticed what they were saying, although at any other time she would have laughed at them. She was struck with disappointment, worry and fear. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen. The others soon noticed it as well.

"Well, where is he?" demanded Gimli, rubbing a swollen finger after having finally freed himself.

"He's not here," said Martha sadly.

"I can see that!" Gimli glared at her. "He's not here. Probably already on his way to Mordor and Sauron! What a waste of time."

"I suppose we must go to Rohan," said Legolas, turning to the door.

"No, wait! Maybe I can trace him!" Martha clutched the edge of the control panel, scared of being tied up again.

"Trace him? From in here?" asked Aragorn. Martha nodded. Aragorn's already confused face somehow looked even more confused. "But there are no tracks in here. How can you find him from in here?"

"The Doctor does it all the time." Martha went over to the biggest touch screen, and pressed a few buttons. She somehow found a tracking program.

"PLEASE INSERT SAMPLE," a female computerised voice rang out. Everyone jumped and Pippin started shaking in fear.

"Who goes there?" shouted Gimli, swinging his axe. "Come on out!"

"It's no one," said Martha. "It was the computer. This thing here," she tapped the screen.

"A talking box thing with a changing face," said Merry. Martha noticed everyone slowly inching away from the screen as if it were a poisonous snake. "No! It's quite harmless! It's not alive! It's a pre-recorded voice!"

All she received were puzzled stares. "Is a voice trapped in there?" asked Aragorn. "Did someone leave their voice in there?"

"Er, yes. In a way." Martha turned back to the screen. "I need something that has touched the Doctor. Be right back!" She hurried through another door into some of the other TARDIS' rooms. The others remained behind, keeping well away from the computer.

"Bouncy." Pippin showed Merry the metal floor. He jumped, and at once the computer sensed the vibrations.

"NO SAMPLE DETECTED. PLEASE REMOVE AND INSERT AGAIN." Everyone at once ran to the furthest wall, cowering against it in fear. They watched the screen warily, hoping it wouldn't speak again. Martha soon returned, carrying a blue neck tie.

"The Doctor touched this a few days ago, and left it lying on the floor. Such a messy person, really." She put it on a small tray next to the screen. A green light flashed to red and the tie was scanned.

"SAMPLE DETECTED. BLUE-NECK-TIE. 50% SILK, 20% COTTON, 30% POL-Y-EST-ER." The computer's words were stilted and uneven as it analysed the sample. "THANK YOU. INFORMATION RECEIVED. PLEASE SELECT MODE." Martha looked at the choices before her. _Touch, manufacturing, condition_, _locations, _and a whole list of others. She selected touch.

"SELECTION, TOUCH." The tie was scanned again, and then a scanner turned onto Martha. "LAST TOUCH, 1 MINUTE AGO. TOUCHED BY A MISS MARTHA JONES, HUMAN." "Not me!" Martha cried, "The touches before!" She tried again. "SECOND SELECTION, ADVANCED TOUCH. LAST TOUCH, 1 MINUTE 15 SECONDS AGO. TOUCHED BY A MISS MARTHA JONES, HUMAN." The hobbits, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli watched as Martha struggled with the computer. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to get it to work. Finally, she gave up.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know how to use this thing! The Doctor usually does the tracing!" In frustration, she hit the screen, which let out a long vibrating groan before dying into silence.

"Should we, leave now?" asked Aragorn. He glanced at the screen, looking frightened.

"To Rohan," said Legolas. "Come on. It will take a few days to get to the King's palace. Let us leave this strange glowing creature with the trapped voice."

"A few days!" Martha was NOT anticipating going for a few days' walk. "Surely there's a faster way!" She was bitterly disappointed at not finding the Doctor, and more worried than ever.

"We have no other way except our feet," said Legolas.

"But..." Martha looked back down at the control panel, and suddenly caught sight of an interesting device. A smile stretched across her face. "Do you happen to have a map?"

Aragorn handed her a tattered map of Middle Earth. Martha took it, and turned to the control panel. She stuffed the sheet of paper into the slot of the device, and pressed the button labelled 'map reader' before adjusting a few things on the suddenly bright screen.

Suddenly, the TARDIS let out a loud whirring sound, and began shaking and vibrating madly. Lights flashed and the floor swayed. Merry and Pippin tumbled onto the floor, yelling in fear. Gimli clutched a piece of metal railing, growling. Aragorn and Legolas managed to keep their balance, but stared at Martha in confusion.

"What's happening?" Aragorn asked.

"The creature is angry!" cried Legolas.

"Hold on!" responded Martha. "We're going to Rohan!"

**_To be continued..._**

**_Please review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who or Lord of the Rings**

**Time Lord of the Rings: Chapter seven**

The Doctor looked around him, or at least he _tried_ to look around him. He was in total darkness. He tried to move but was bound so tightly he could hardly lift a finger or turn his neck. Coarse rope dug into his skin, making it itchy and painful. A dirty rag had been stuffed into his mouth and he was unable to speak or make the slightest sound.

Despite his frightening predicament, the Doctor managed to feel cheerful. He'd get out of it. Didn't he always find a way out of scrapes? He lay in silence for a while, but soon his thoughts turned back to the night before. The night he had been captured.

Soon after finding Merry and Pippin, when everyone went back to bed, the Doctor had tried to sleep. Just as he was closing his eyes however, his sonic screwdriver vibrated. Holding his overcoat over it so that no one would see the light, the Doctor slowly pulled it out of his pocket. He checked the vibrations and frequency levels. What was this? Another large life form? Nearby?

The vibrations increased. More and more life forms. The Doctor was puzzled and curious. According to his screwdriver, over a hundred large life forms were moving towards them. They were still a few miles away, but with every second they inched closer and closer. What were they?

The Doctor couldn't go back to sleep. Once his curiosity was aroused over something, he never stopped until he was satisfied. He had to find out what was approaching. Slowly, he sat up. At once, he saw both Aragorn and Legolas stir, disturbed by his movement. The Doctor at once pretended to be asleep. He didn't want anyone to wake up. Why cause the alarm? For all he knew it could simply be a herd of super-large deer or something like that! He didn't want to appear silly. If there was one thing the Doctor hated, it was being thought of as silly when he knew he was super-dooper-ultra-special-enormously smart.

As soon as he was satisfied that the others were asleep again, he carefully dug around inside his pockets. Finally, he found what he was looking for. His hand closed on a small device and he pulled out a tiny metal box. His mini teleportation device, which he had purchased from a space planet just last week. The Doctor grinned as he turned it around in the darkness. He adjusted a few settings in it, and then pushed a button. Blue light shone around him, and then suddenly and silently, he disappeared from the camp.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hurry up wid tha dinner, you lazy ole fool!" A large, goblin-like creature growled menacingly at the smaller version of himself at the campfire. The bumpy, rough black skin of the leader gleamed in the firelight and threads of drool dripped from his sharp, rotten yellow teeth. Long tendrils of knotted hair hung down from his lumpy balding head. He wore a sort of leafy, knobby armour, and clutched a long, sharp, menacing leaf-shape sword in his claw-like hands. A large group of similar creatures were all huddled in a circle around the fire, throwing down their weapons and flinging themselves down on the ground. They were tired after a whole day of walking and were looking forward to a rest.

"You are jest a bunch of no-good, lazy grumps, all of yer!" The leader spoke thickly as if his mouth contained too many teeth. He tore at a piece of maggot covered meat, chewing noisily. "If we don't find thet ole Time Lor' soon, yor gonna hear from ME, you understan'?" The other creatures mumbled in response, too worn out to put up a fight.

Suddenly, a loud vibration filled the air. Some of the creatures trembled in fear. "What's that?" one asked. The leader glared at him. "Yer jest keep quiet," he snarled, his sword ready to dispose of any intruders. The vibrations increased, and suddenly a bright blue light appeared in the centre of the creatures.

Just as suddenly as it appeared, the light switched off, leaving a man sitting in the middle of the company. He was holding a thin silver instrument which glowed a sonic-blue light, and was holding a little metal box.

The Doctor looked around him in astonishment. What were these creatures? His mind flashed back to the movie 'Lord of the Rings' as soon as he caught sight of their fierce faces. They looked exactly like the orcs portrayed in the movie! But why didn't Aragorn or Legolas know about them?

The leader stepped forward, a menacing grin stretching across his face. "Well, lookee here. Tha Doctor has decided to pay us humble li'l orcs a visit!" The other orcs laughed. The Doctor struggled to his feet only to be shoved roughly back to the ground with the leader's sword.

"Um, hi there!" the Doctor waved at the circle of orcs, grinning. "I'm the Doctor. But you seem to already know that. How do you know who I am?" He addressed his question to the leader, who laughed.

"We've ben followin' you and yor blue box round space for tha past 2 weeks. And finally, we've found ya."

"I see." The Doctor looked around the camp. It was rather primitive, showing no signs of modern technology. "So you're not from here?"

"'Ere? From this pokey li'l planet? NO!" The orc leader laughed again. "I don't even know what tha name of thes 'ere place is."

"You are in Middle Earth," said the Doctor. He wanted to stand up but was wary of the sharp sword before him.

"Middle Earth? In the Middle of where?" The orc leader guffawed at his own pathetic joke, and a few others sniggered.

"Perhaps you will tell me why you have been following me," suggested the Doctor.

"Can't ya guess?" asked the leader. "Why, 'cause yor a Time Lord!"

"And?"

"Time Lor's can regenerate. That means ye can live for 'undreds and 'undreds of years!"

"I only have twelve regenerations," said the Doctor. "And I've already completed my tenth, so I only have two left."

The orc leader ignored him. "Us orcs, we don't live very long. Only about 90 years each, if yor lucky. So we thought, why don't we capture a Time Lord and steal his regenerations!" The whole crowd cheered. The Doctor jumped to his feet, dodging a quick swing of the sword.

"And how do you plan to do that?" he asked, his eyes flashing. The orc leader didn't answer his question. "Drop yor weapons or you'll regret it!" The Doctor obediently dropped his sonic screwdriver and teleportation device. The orc leader picked them up. "Now, tie up the pris'ner!"

The Doctor stood there, helpless against the strength of the orc army. He was quickly tied up in tight bonds. Suddenly, he was knocked roughly on the head. Images swam before him, and he swayed, tumbling to the ground. Just before he lost consciousness, his thoughts turned to Martha and the others. They would never be able to find him! What would they do?

**_To be continued..._**

**_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Please review!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Diclaimer: I do not own Dr Who or Lord of the Rings.**

**_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Hope you are enjoying it so far._**

**Time Lord of the Rings: Chapter eight**

The TARDIS halted with a crash and its noisy engines quickly died down to a low hum. Martha took a deep breath, grinning. She felt exhilarated and thrilled, having enjoyed the wild ride immensely. She couldn't say the same for her companions however. Legolas and Aragorn had managed to stay on their feet, but both looked rather pale and frightened. Gimli was sitting on the floor moaning to himself, and the hobbits were complaining loudly.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" Pippin jumped up and staggered out the door, vomiting noisily onto the ground outside. Martha felt slightly guilty. "I'm sorry," she said as the hobbit returned, looking quite green. "I should have warned you that it would be a rough ride."

"A rough ride?" asked Legolas. "Where did we ride to?"

"We should be in Rohan," replied Martha, returning the map to Aragorn.

"Rohan?" Aragorn looked at her in disbelief. "We couldn't have travelled so far in a few minutes. It's impossible!"

"Go out and see."

The ranger shook his head disbelievingly but went and peered out the door. He stopped short in surprise. "I don't believe it," he gasped. "We _are_ in Rohan!"

"Let me see!" Gimli shoved him roughly out of the way and walked out into a large, grassy field. Strong winds whipped around him as he gazed in all directions at the sloping hills and distant villages. Martha and the others followed him out.

"Well, we made it to Rohan," she said. "But, where in Rohan are we?"

Legolas looked around, amazed. "How on earth did we travel so fast? Even elves cannot move over ground that quickly! It is truly amazing! The creature inside the box must be very fast at flying!" The two hobbits had run ahead, feeling refreshed at the cool wind and glad to be on solid ground again. Merry soon came running back.

"A farmer is coming!" he said. "Maybe he can give us a lift!"

Within a few minutes, a bearded man in a tattered coat and leather hat came riding up on a horse and cart. He pulled up when he saw the group.

"Well, good mornin'. What are you all doing outa here in da middle of da fields?" he asked in a slow, accented voice, staring at the TARDIS curiously.

"Please, we just arrived here. Can you possibly give us a lift to the king's palace?" asked Legolas.

The farmer scratched his head. "Well, I'm pretty sure I can give one or two of ya a lift there. I'm headin' there m'self at da moment. But I don't know if all of ya can fit inside me wagon." Everyone looked at the back of his cart. It was full of large woven sacks which took up most of the space in the back, and there was only room for two or three on the front seat. "I'm taking my potatoes down to da market," continued the farmer. "I've gotta get 'em to town by tonight or else I won't be able to grab me stall. I guess we can try to fit. Are you planin' on taking that ole blue box with yer?"

"Well, we really shouldn't leave it behind." Martha had no idea what farmers would do to the TARDIS if they found it sitting in the middle of their fields. She wondered what the Doctor would say if he went searching for it and found it gone. Well, he couldn't blame her. She had needed it urgently!

The farmer jumped down from his seat and hurried to the back of the cart. He began shoving sacks aside and piled them up to create an empty space. "If I move these 'ere sacks a little that box may just about fit," he announced, panting with the effort. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were quick to help him. "There," said the farmer at last, wiping his brow with his sleeve. "I reckon that box would fit. Let's see."

With great effort, everyone heaved up the TARDIS and dragged it over to the cart. It was tipped into the back with a loud crash. A sack of potatoes broke and the vegetables began rolling all over the ground. Merry and Pippin picked them up quickly while the famer strapped down the TARDIS with rope. The base stuck out over the edge of the cart, and a bit of the blue paint had scraped off, but apart from then it looked stable.

"Right. Now, everyone try to fit in." The famer climbed back up into his seat and Martha and Aragorn clambered on after him. The hobbits dived into the back, delighted at being surrounded by so much food, and Gimli found a spot right on the edge. The farmer looked back at his full load. "Where's the elf gonna go?" he asked. Legolas surveyed the cart, before suddenly leaping high into the air and perching on top of the sloping TARDIS. "I'll sit here," he said, adjusting his balance. The farmer shrugged and clicked to his horse. They set off at a brisk pace, gradually moving closer and closer towards the King's palace.

A flicker of light caused the Doctor to squint his eyes as they adjusted to the sudden brightness after hours in the gloom. An orc reached him just as high beams of electric lights switched on fully. The Doctor stared at him through watery pupils, wishing they would turn down the lights a little. The orc seemed oblivious to the intense brightness of the room. He yanked the gag off the Doctor and shoved him into a sitting position.

The Doctor sighed in relief as his bonds were cut. Maybe now he would have a chance of escape. He looked around him. He was in a small, metal lined room. The walls were a shining silver and the ceiling a dazzling white. The were no windows or vents visible. He was lying on a hard, metal tray-bed, but apart from that there wasn't a speck of furniture in sight. The only way out seemed to be through a strong metal door, which had been securely locked and bolted from the inside.

"Come on!" growled the orc. "You've gotta go to the leader."

"What's he going to do with me?" asked the Doctor, slightly nervous.

The orc stared at him for a little while, and then began laughing, a loud, cackling, wicked laugh. It caused shivers to run up the Doctor's spine, it was so loud and evil. "You just wait and see!" smirked the orc, "You just wait and see!"

**_To be continued..._**

**_Please review!!!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who or Lord of the Rings.**

**_Sorry it's been so long since I updated. _**

**Time Lord of the Rings: Chapter nine**

The Doctor couldn't help feeling _slightly_ nervous as the orc led him down a bright, white corridor. Well, he wouldn't call it nervous. More, _jittery_. Or perhaps simply _anticipating_. The orc's maniacal laughter had left him anxious to find out what he would meet when he saw the leader.

The orc had locked him in some sort of sonic handcuffs. His hands were engulfed in spheres of glowing yellow light, which burned his skin whenever he moved his fingers and interfered with the light. Attached to the cuffs was a long, metal chain which the orc was gripping firmly as they walked along. The Doctor examined the interior of the space craft as they travelled through. The walls were all made of super-shiny metal which sent off hundreds of reflections from light, making it seem glowing and alive. The floor was a polished metal grill, and dozens of small electric lights hung from the ceiling, setting off shadowy glows.

"We're almost there," announced the orc as they turned a corner. They soon stopped in front of thick, grey metal doors. A security device was screwed onto the wall beside them, and the orc quickly punched in a complicated code. But not too complicated for the Doctor! He immediately recognised the trigonometrical terms entered into the machine and memorised them for the future.

With a loud hiss, the doors slid open, and puffs of grey steam flew out of the widening crack. The Doctor could almost hear suspenseful music which so suited the movie-like scene. The orc led him in, pulling roughly on the chain. As he entered a small, circular room the Doctor could glimpse other orcs standing behind tall, twisted white pillars. Through the clearing steam up ahead he saw the same tall, black orc that had been in charge of the orc company back in the forest, grinning menacingly at him. The leader.

*****

"How long until we arrive?" asked Martha anxiously, looking at the sun high above them.

"Not too long, not too long," assured the farmer, chewing contentedly on a strip of hay, just like a horse. "Don't yer worry!"

Martha looked into the distance. She could see several black smudges and whiffs of smoke trailing into the sky. "Is that the village?" she asked.

"Da king's palace is right there," nodded the farmer, pulling out his straw and using it to point at a large structure, which became clearer as they approached. Finally, they pulled up outside the king's palace.

"Thank you so much!" exclaimed Martha as she jumped off the cart and they all heaved the TARDIS onto the stony ground outside the palace. The farmer nodded and sat back down on his cart. "All in a day's work, me lassie!" he said, turning his horse around. "Hope to see yer all at da market t'morrow!"

Martha turned to the others as he trotted off. "Well, what do we do now?"

"We talk to the king." Aragorn spoke to two armoured guards standing outside the doors. They looked at Martha and the TARDIS in confusion, and it took quite a bit of persuasion from Aragorn to convince them to let them inside. Finally, they relented, and swung open the heavy wooden doors.

"Mind that!" Martha instructed, pointing to the TARDIS before following the others inside, leaving two very stunned guards outside.

King Theoden was seated at the end of a very long, wooden table which was covered in food. Martha caught sight of wild boar, fruits, freshly baked bread, wine, porridge, turkey and cheese in a fleeting glance as she followed Aragorn to the king's throne at the head of the table. The whole hall was bustling with servants carrying pitchers and trays. Only a few people were seated, eating with the king. She found herself feeling very hungry, but nervousness overwhelmed her as the King stood up to greet them.

"Welcome!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, his eyes fell on Martha. Before anyone could say anything, the king sat down hurriedly, his smile vanishing. "Sit down, sit down," he said, motioning to some empty seats. "I think you have a lot to explain."

*****

"Well, good day Doctor," growled the orc leader, still armed with his armour and sword. He was standing behind a metal desk, which had buttons and switches covering its whole surface. The leader's lips stretched into a toothy, sarcastic grin. "I hope you had a nice rest."

"Well, I couldn't say much for nice," said the Doctor. His head was still aching from where he had been hit, but when he automatically reached up to rub it sparks of yellow sonic light raced across his skin like electric bolts, and he quickly put his hands down. "That bed was rather hard and these handcuffs quite irritating."

"Well, why don't we remove them then?" asked the orc. "REMOVE THE HANDCUFFS!"

The Doctor sighed in relief as the appliance was removed, and he shook his scorched hands violently. The orc leader sat down at a tall, high backed metal chair behind the desk. "Now Doctor. We have told you why we need you. Let me ask you one question. Are you, or are you not, going to cooperate with the operation?"

"The operation?" the Doctor didn't like the sound of that. What kind of technology did the orcs have access to?

"Oh, not really an operation." The orc thought for a minute, playing around with words. "Perhaps more of a...small procedure."

"Small procedure? It's not the dentist, is it?!" The Doctor's poor attempt at a joke did not go down well.

"Dentist? Dentist?" The leader looked quite confused. He had obviously not heard of a 'dentist' before.

"Don't worry." The Doctor looked around, surveying the room carefully in case quick escape was needed. He could see no other doors except the one he had entered through, and that was heavily guarded. "Er, may I ask what this small procedure is?"

"Why don't we show him?" bellowed the leader to the surrounding orcs. They all cheered loudly, and two ran off to fetch something. The leader settled back in his chair, a suspicious smirk on his face. The Doctor stood there, in the centre of the room, unarmed and with no chance of escape, faced with scores of gleaming, evil yellow eyes, all holding some tremendous, wicked secret from him. And if you had asked him, at that very moment, how he felt, he would probably have admitted to being _'a tad on the nervous side'_, which meant that something was very wrong. _Very_ wrong indeed.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Please review!! Do you like it so far?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who or Lord of the Rings.**

**_Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've been kinda busy. Well, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. This chapter's a bit long, sorry. Hope you enjoy it!_**

**Time Lord of the Rings: Chapter ten**

Martha sat perched at the dining table, feeling rather embarrassed. Upon her arrival, the whole room had fallen silent, and everyone was staring...at her. She huddled down, trying not to look so conspicuous in her modern red leather jacket, and absent-mindedly brushed down her spiky hairdo, already rather deflated after a night on hard ground. She hated being the centre of attention.

"What are you waiting for?" demanded Theoden, looking round at his crowd of subjects. "Eat!"

At once, everyone turned back to their meals, obeying the king. Theoden turned to Martha, picking up his boar leg and taking a massive bite. Martha glanced down at her plate, relieved that Middle Earth at least had the same type food as back home. She took a cautious nibble, slightly nervous, wondering what the king would say to her.

"So," began Theoden. "Are you new to these parts?"

"Yes. My friend and I were travelling through here when we-"

"Your friend?" Theoden snapped his fingers and two guards ran up immediately. "Where is your friend now?"

"He's missing." Martha felt a pang of worry as she remembered the Doctor, and began to wish she had waited back at the TARDIS. Surely he would have returned by now? "He disappeared last night."

Theoden turned to the guards. "Round up the riders. Go and search for the friend."

"But sire, we don't even know what he looks like!"

"I'm sure you'll be able to recognise him. They are not from these parts. There attire, their manner, everything is different!"

"Yes sire." The guards turned and hurried off, but suddenly one glanced back. "What about the blue box outside?"

"Blue box?"

"Our...transport," said Martha.

"How can you travel in a blue box?" asked Theoden.

"Er..." Martha was at a loss for words when Theoden stood up, folding his napkin and tossing it back onto the table. "Come!" he said, adjusting his cloak. "I must see this blue box!"

Martha and Aragorn followed him outside. Gimli was too busy tucking into a hearty meal to notice their absence and Legolas had mysteriously disappeared. Martha's heart hammered as Theoden walked slowly around the TARDIS, examining it carefully, even tapping the wood, listening for any sounds within.

"How do you travel in this?" he asked curiously. "Is it horse drawn?"

"Um, no." How would Martha explain it to him? Even she wasn't exactly sure how it operated, she had always left that to the Doctor. She wondered if she could somehow change the subject and get away with it, but Theoden was looking at her expectantly. "It sort of...flies."

"It flies?" Theoden looked at it quizzically. "I see no wings."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't exactly need wings." Martha looked down and kicked at the dust beneath her feet. Aragorn came to her rescue. "It is true! This box flies very quickly. You should see inside. It is amazing!"

"It must be amazing, for you to get so excited about it," commented Theoden. "Very well. Show me inside!"

Guards stood warily behind Theoden as Martha unlocked the door to the TARDIS and stepped inside. Theoden imperiously swished his cloak, drew his sword ceremoniously and marched in, head held high. The guards hovered around outside, unsure whether they were supposed to follow. There was a muffled yell from inside, and Theoden staggered out, panting and muttering to himself.

"Sire! Are you hurt?" exclaimed the guards in concern, as Theoden grabbed the edge of the door to support himself.

"No, no!" Theoden brushed them away. "I _must_ see that again!" He threw his sword onto the ground and raced back inside. Martha couldn't help laughing as the once stately king's jaw dropped in awe as he gazed around the TARDIS console, at the flashing lights, the complicated buttons and the sheer size of it.

"It is bigger on the inside!" he exclaimed. "It is bigger! BIGGER!"

"Yes, and it can travel wide distances in a matter of minutes," said Aragorn. "It is surely a great thing!"

The king turned to Martha. "You travel in this?"

"All the time." Martha felt proud, feeling as if she almost had part-ownership of the TARDIS. Theoden took one last look before heading back outside.

"That was incredible," he said, looking at it again. "Simply incredible." He almost looked as if he was about to run back inside, but suddenly seemed to remember that he was king, and was supposed to act like royalty. He picked up his sword and sheathed it. "I never asked, where did you come from?"

"Earth," said Martha.

"Which part? Middle Earth is a big place, you know!"

"Er, London."

"I beg your pardon?"

"London, England. I'm not from Middle Earth. From another earth."

Theoden looked confused. Aragorn stepped forward. "We have much to discuss. Our mission to find Merry and Pippin has been successful, and we must plan our next move. We must also talk about this Doctor, and how to find him. He knows valuable information which in the wrong hands could destroy the whole of Rohan."

"You are right. Come! Let us have a counsel!" Theoden motioned them to follow, and Martha was quick to follow. How soon until they found the Doctor, or he found them?

* * *

The orc leader reached inside his armour and pulled out the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. The Doctor's eyes lit up in delight.

"Ah! I see you have my screwdriver!" If onyl he could find a way to get it back!

"Is that what you call it?" The leader turned it round in his gnarled hands, pressing down on the button. "It is strange. It does many unusual things. Like melting the metal of my desk earlier today."

For the first time the Doctor noticed that the leader's desk dipped unnaturally in the centre. "You've been playing with it, have you?" He felt annoyed. He didn't like people playing around with his precious screwdriver, especially one of his enemies. "I wouldn't fiddle too much with it," he warned, a sly look in his eye. "Turn the setting a bit higher and it could explode your whole ship!"

The leader looked alarmed and quickly pocketed the device. The Doctor sighed. Seemed like he wouldn't be getting it back anytime soon. He sat down on the floor, pretending to look bored.

"So tell me more about this procedure. What does it involve?"

"Do not worry. It will be quite painless." The leader's lips stretched into a smirk. "You shall be anesthetised."

"And what happens while I'm anesthetised?"

"We shall drain all your brain energy into our machine, which has a unique process enabling us to take the regenerating ability from you. If our brains and central nervous system possess the information _you_ have on regenerating, we too shall be able to regenerate."

"I see." The Doctor frowned thoughtfully. "Well, it's not as simple as that you see, because-"

"IT WORKS!" burst out the leader. "We tested it."

"On what?"

"Creatures of varying life spans. The dragonfly limited us to living only a few days. The giant turtle had a 92 year old orc live for the next 10 years, and he's still going strong. Regenerations from a time lord are all too easy!"

"It's tortoise, not turtle," corrected the Doctor, but the leader didn't get a chance to respond because at that moment a loud squeaking noise filled the room, and a bunch of orcs heaved and shoved at a sort of metal tray on wheels. With every inch it moved the wheels squeaked alarmingly, and it was obviously very heavy. The Doctor pulled on his reading glasses and scrutinised it closely. There was a very elaborate, complicated computer on one end, with a small screen and variety of buttons and settings. Cords were tangled everywhere and occasionally a large boiler machine underneath let out a loud hiss! At the other end was a metal bowl containing hundreds of sharp needles, each attached to long cords which stuck out of a chunky power circuit.

"Ooh! Look what you have here!" The Doctor ran up to investigate the machine. "A whole portable nervous system! Be-au-ty!"

"You seem calm for one about to undergo a life draining operation," observed the orc.

"I've never seen such a thing!" exclaimed the Doctor. "But that doesn't matter, because I am so brilliant I can see how it works anyway. Look at this! Look at those readings! You're going to kill me to force me to regenerate, but then intercept all the electrical impulses in my system and transfer them into your computer before putting them into yourselves! Regeneration will become part of you!"

"You are clever," said the orc. "Very clever. Seems almost a shame to kill you."

"Would be a very bad idea to kill me," agreed the Doctor. "Living forever isn't all that wonderful, you know. It-"

"Chain him!" commanded the orc, rudely cutting the Doctor off. At once, a whole crowd of the monsters pounced and wrapped a thick, heavy chain tightly around him, squeezing his arms against his sides so that he couldn't move. It was no use struggling. In less than a minute, the Doctor found himself lying on the uncomfortable metal bed, watching in horror as an orc filled a giant syringe, with a point the size of a large knitting needle, with a thick, oozing black liquid.

"You know, I really would prefer it if we could delay the operation until tonight. You know, let me get a bit of a chance to do some exercise, speed up the system so that all my messages are-"

"Be quiet!" The orc leader watched, grinning madly to himself. "The time has come!" he announced to the watching crowd. "For us orcs to become invinsible!"

The whole crowd cheered loudly, punching the air and jumping up and down in excitement., Their voices filled the room, echoing around and around, hitting hard against the Doctor's eardrums. The orc with the needle stepped forward, and the Doctor shut his eyes, expecting at any moment to feel the sharp prick as it was dug into his arm...

_**To be continued...**_

_**Please review!!!!  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who or Lord of the Rings.**

**_Hi everyone. Sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've been kinda busy. Well, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. This chapter's a bit long, sorry. Hope you enjoy it!_**

**Time Lord of the Rings: Chapter eleven**

Martha sat perched at the dining table, feeling rather embarrassed. Upon her arrival, the whole room had fallen silent, and everyone was staring...at her. She huddled down, trying not to look so conspicuous in her modern red leather jacket, and absent-mindedly brushed down her spiky hairdo, already rather deflated after a night on hard ground. She hated being the centre of attention.

"What are you waiting for?" demanded Theoden, looking round at his crowd of subjects. "Eat!"

At once, everyone turned back to their meals, obeying the king. Theoden turned to Martha, picking up his boar leg and taking a massive bite. Martha glanced down at her plate, relieved that Middle Earth at least had the same type food as back home. She took a cautious nibble, slightly nervous, wondering what the king would say to her.

"So," began Theoden. "Are you new to these parts?"

"Yes. My friend and I were travelling through here when we-"

"Your friend?" Theoden snapped his fingers and two guards ran up immediately. "Where is your friend now?"

"He's missing." Martha felt a pang of worry as she remembered the Doctor, and began to wish she had waited back at the TARDIS. Surely he would have returned by now? "He disappeared last night."

Theoden turned to the guards. "Round up the riders. Go and search for the friend."

"But sire, we don't even know what he looks like!"

"I'm sure you'll be able to recognise him. They are not from these parts. There attire, their manner, everything is different!"

"Yes sire." The guards turned and hurried off, but suddenly one glanced back. "What about the blue box outside?"

"Blue box?"

"Our...transport," said Martha.

"How can you travel in a blue box?" asked Theoden.

"Er..." Martha was at a loss for words when Theoden stood up, folding his napkin and tossing it back onto the table. "Come!" he said, adjusting his cloak. "I must see this blue box!"

Martha and Aragorn followed him outside. Gimli was too busy tucking into a hearty meal to notice their absence and Legolas had mysteriously disappeared. Martha's heart hammered as Theoden walked slowly around the TARDIS, examining it carefully, even tapping the wood, listening for any sounds within.

"How do you travel in this?" he asked curiously. "Is it horse drawn?"

"Um, no." How would Martha explain it to him? Even she wasn't exactly sure how it operated, she had always left that to the Doctor. She wondered if she could somehow change the subject and get away with it, but Theoden was looking at her expectantly. "It sort of...flies."

"It flies?" Theoden looked at it quizzically. "I see no wings."

"Yeah, well, it doesn't exactly need wings." Martha looked down and kicked at the dust beneath her feet. Aragorn came to her rescue. "It is true! This box flies very quickly. You should see inside. It is amazing!"

"It must be amazing, for you to get so excited about it," commented Theoden. "Very well. Show me inside!"

Guards stood warily behind Theoden as Martha unlocked the door to the TARDIS and stepped inside. Theoden imperiously swished his cloak, drew his sword ceremoniously and marched in, head held high. The guards hovered around outside, unsure whether they were supposed to follow. There was a muffled yell from inside, and Theoden staggered out, panting and muttering to himself.

"Sire! Are you hurt?" exclaimed the guards in concern, as Theoden grabbed the edge of the door to support himself.

"No, no!" Theoden brushed them away. "I _must_ see that again!" He threw his sword onto the ground and raced back inside. Martha couldn't help laughing as the once stately king's jaw dropped in awe as he gazed around the TARDIS console, at the flashing lights, the complicated buttons and the sheer size of it.

"It is bigger on the inside!" he exclaimed. "It is bigger! BIGGER!"

"Yes, and it can travel wide distances in a matter of minutes," said Aragorn. "It is surely a great thing!"

The king turned to Martha. "You travel in this?"

"All the time." Martha felt proud, feeling as if she almost had part-ownership of the TARDIS. Theoden took one last look before heading back outside.

"That was incredible," he said, looking at it again. "Simply incredible." He almost looked as if he was about to run back inside, but suddenly seemed to remember that he was king, and was supposed to act like royalty. He picked up his sword and sheathed it. "I never asked, where did you come from?"

"Earth," said Martha.

"Which part? Middle Earth is a big place, you know!"

"Er, London."

"I beg your pardon?"

"London, England. I'm not from Middle Earth. From another earth."

Theoden looked confused. Aragorn stepped forward. "We have much to discuss. Our mission to find Merry and Pippin has been successful, and we must plan our next move. We must also talk about this Doctor, and how to find him. He knows valuable information which in the wrong hands could destroy the whole of Rohan."

"You are right. Come! Let us have a counsel!" Theoden motioned them to follow, and Martha was quick to follow. How soon until they found the Doctor, or he found them?

* * *

The orc leader reached inside his armour and pulled out the Doctor's sonic screwdriver. The Doctor's eyes lit up in delight.

"Ah! I see you have my screwdriver!" If onyl he could find a way to get it back!

"Is that what you call it?" The leader turned it round in his gnarled hands, pressing down on the button. "It is strange. It does many unusual things. Like melting the metal of my desk earlier today."

For the first time the Doctor noticed that the leader's desk dipped unnaturally in the centre. "You've been playing with it, have you?" He felt annoyed. He didn't like people playing around with his precious screwdriver, especially one of his enemies. "I wouldn't fiddle too much with it," he warned, a sly look in his eye. "Turn the setting a bit higher and it could explode your whole ship!"

The leader looked alarmed and quickly pocketed the device. The Doctor sighed. Seemed like he wouldn't be getting it back anytime soon. He sat down on the floor, pretending to look bored.

"So tell me more about this procedure. What does it involve?"

"Do not worry. It will be quite painless." The leader's lips stretched into a smirk. "You shall be anesthetised."

"And what happens while I'm anesthetised?"

"We shall drain all your brain energy into our machine, which has a unique process enabling us to take the regenerating ability from you. If our brains and central nervous system possess the information _you_ have on regenerating, we too shall be able to regenerate."

"I see." The Doctor frowned thoughtfully. "Well, it's not as simple as that you see, because-"

"IT WORKS!" burst out the leader. "We tested it."

"On what?"

"Creatures of varying life spans. The dragonfly limited us to living only a few days. The giant turtle had a 92 year old orc live for the next 10 years, and he's still going strong. Regenerations from a time lord are all too easy!"

"It's tortoise, not turtle," corrected the Doctor, but the leader didn't get a chance to respond because at that moment a loud squeaking noise filled the room, and a bunch of orcs heaved and shoved at a sort of metal tray on wheels. With every inch it moved the wheels squeaked alarmingly, and it was obviously very heavy. The Doctor pulled on his reading glasses and scrutinised it closely. There was a very elaborate, complicated computer on one end, with a small screen and variety of buttons and settings. Cords were tangled everywhere and occasionally a large boiler machine underneath let out a loud hiss! At the other end was a metal bowl containing hundreds of sharp needles, each attached to long cords which stuck out of a chunky power circuit.

"Ooh! Look what you have here!" The Doctor ran up to investigate the machine. "A whole portable nervous system! Be-au-ty!"

"You seem calm for one about to undergo a life draining operation," observed the orc.

"I've never seen such a thing!" exclaimed the Doctor. "But that doesn't matter, because I am so brilliant I can see how it works anyway. Look at this! Look at those readings! You're going to kill me to force me to regenerate, but then intercept all the electrical impulses in my system and transfer them into your computer before putting them into yourselves! Regeneration will become part of you!"

"You are clever," said the orc. "Very clever. Seems almost a shame to kill you."

"Would be a very bad idea to kill me," agreed the Doctor. "Living forever isn't all that wonderful, you know. It-"

"Chain him!" commanded the orc, rudely cutting the Doctor off. At once, a whole crowd of the monsters pounced and wrapped a thick, heavy chain tightly around him, squeezing his arms against his sides so that he couldn't move. It was no use struggling. In less than a minute, the Doctor found himself lying on the uncomfortable metal bed, watching in horror as an orc filled a giant syringe, with a point the size of a large knitting needle, with a thick, oozing black liquid.

"You know, I really would prefer it if we could delay the operation until tonight. You know, let me get a bit of a chance to do some exercise, speed up the system so that all my messages are-"

"Be quiet!" The orc leader watched, grinning madly to himself. "The time has come!" he announced to the watching crowd. "For us orcs to become invinsible!"

The whole crowd cheered loudly, punching the air and jumping up and down in excitement., Their voices filled the room, echoing around and around, hitting hard against the Doctor's eardrums. The orc with the needle stepped forward, and the Doctor shut his eyes, expecting at any moment to feel the sharp prick as it was dug into his arm...

_**To be continued...**_

_**Please review!!!!  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr Who or Lord of the Rings**

**_Sorry it took a long time to update this._**

**Time Lord of the Rings: Chapter twelve**

Martha bit her lip nervously as she leant back in the hard, stone seat which had been assigned to her. On one side of her sat Theoden, in a tall, comfortable throne, surrounded by soft cushions. On the other side of her sat Aragorn. The two hobbits sat at her feet, chatting eagerly to each other. They were part of a large ring of seats, in which lords, soldiers and just generally important-ish people sat, all looking solemn, all looking at her.

Theoden stood up and spread his arms wide. "Friends!" he announced, "and relations!" Martha noticed a pretty, blonde woman seated a few seats away. She was Eowen, niece to the king. Next to her was a bearded man named Eomer, her brother and heir to the throne of Rohan. They were the only two relations Martha could recognise could from the movie.

"Today we gather," continued Theoden. "To discuss our plans, for the two hobbits have been found! Now, firstly I would like to introduce you to Martha over here." He waved a hand in her direction and Martha could feel herself blush. She gave a shy wave.

"Martha is a visitor to Rohan, and came here with a very important friend, known as the Doctor."

There was murmuring around them.

"Unfortunately, the Doctor has disappeared. He may have been kidnapped by black riders, he may have gotten lost in the forest, he may have been mauled by a wild animal, or he may even have run away."

There was a gasp all round.

"Nevertheless," Theoden said, holding up his hand to command silence. "We must find this Doctor at all costs. He has valuable information, which, if Sauron gets hold of it, could lead to unmentionably horrendous circumstances. I trust you all understand the seriousness of this situation."

The rest of the meeting was held making plans for a search party. Martha didn't speak at all, worry gnawing mercilessly at her. What if what Theoden had said was true? What if the Doctor had been abducted or mauled? It wasn't like him to just abandon her like this. He would at least have left a note or some form of communication if he had made other plans.

Finally, the council drew to an end, and Martha was led to her sleeping quarters. It was a simple but comfortable room, with a burning fire in a clay hearth and a large, soft bed. She was given a traditional dress to wear, and was left alone until supper. Sighing, she flopped down on the bed and thought about the Doctor. Suddenly however, a strange vibrating noise filled the room. Curious, Martha sat up.

Walking over to her pile of 'modern' clothes, which she had thrown carelessly on the floor, she dug her hand in her jacket pocket, from where she was sure the vibrating sound was coming from. She drew out her mobile phone, which she had completely forgotten about. The battery level was low, but the familiar icon of 'one new message' had flashed onto the screen.

Her heart beating, Martha opened the message. The Doctor had installed a special device to allow her phone to work, even when they travelled to different times or locations in space. The message had come from an unknown number: 0404778, a strange combination, and not even the correct number of digits for a standard mobile phone.

_fine orc ship forest _

"What on earth does that mean?" Martha wondered. She re-read the message, twice. There was no doubt but that it was the Doctor who had sent it to her. That meant he was alive! Martha could have screamed for joy, but the importance of the situation stopped her. The Doctor was trying to tell her something, and she had to figure it out. He may need help.

Orcs. The Doctor had told her they may not exist, but they obviously did. Martha pondered over the message for a good ten minutes. Was the Doctor on an orc ship in the forest? That seemed the most likely explanation, but was he in trouble? Biting her lip, Martha began punching in a reply.

* * *

"You have one new message."

The robotic voice echoed around the room as the Doctor emerged from behind the engine, covered in soot. "Read it out!" he commanded. There was a whirring noise, and then the monotone voice of the computer read, "Doctor? Where r u? Need help? In Rohan. Why u disappear? King want find u. Big council. Search party."

"Oh no! Not a search party." The Doctor groaned, glancing at the orc which had been left to guard him. "If they come here they'll be slaughtered, no doubt." He ran over to a scruffy keyboard and quickly typed in a message: NO SEARCH PARTY. Hold off. Back soon.

After it was sent, he returned to poking around inside the engine. The orcs had threatened him with death if he didn't fix their ship, and although he wasn't really anxious about dying, he was more curious to find out who on Middle Earth the ship belonged to. And to do that, he had to mend it so that its owner could teleport it back home. The orcs however, had no idea of his plan, and thought he was following their commands out of fear.

"I'll need my sonic screwdriver," the Doctor announced in a loud voice. The orc on guard gave him a scared look, before calling for two more. After a very careful discussion, they hurried off, soon returning with the orc leader.

"I need my sonic screwdriver," the Doctor replied. The orc leader snarled. "What for?"

"I need to fuse some wires together and use a sonic wave to clear out the system. Then, I need to adjust a few settings and change the carbon charge level so that the pressure will decrease and-"

"Tell me what to do." The orc leader drew out the screwdriver but made no move to return it.

"I'll take that thank you." The Doctor whipped it out of his hand, only to find the rusty blade of the leader's sword at his throat.

"One false move and you'll be dead," the leader growled. "Or else severely injured. Don't try any tricks with that sonic thing or else you'll regret it. Dearly."

"OK OK. Calm down." The Doctor backed away, hoping that Martha wouldn't reply until the leader had left. The orc on guard had conveniently turned out to be rather deaf, and had not heard the message, but if they found out that he was communicating with Martha...

"You have one new message," the computer voice rang out. The Doctor winced. The leader snarled.

"Who is that from?" the Doctor asked innocently. He flicked a button behind him, unseen by the leader, and at once Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata began playing.

"Oh look, someone's sent you a music track," he said, trying to make his face look surprised. The leader looked puzzled, but thankfully didn't delve further into the topic. The sword was sheathed, and he marched out of the room, after ordering the guard to, "Watch that Doctor closely and report any funny tricks. And bring that screwdriver back as soon as he's done with it!"

The leader safely out of the way, the Doctor opened the message. "How do u charge phone battery. Running out. What I do? Search party already organised. Forest #1 place 2 look. Can u leave or are you prisoner?"

The Doctor didn't lose any time in replying. "Martha, you must delay that party as much as you can. I'm fine. Will return soon. Just stop from looking in forest. Dangerous here. Armies would-" Suddenly, the whole room began shaking and the keyboard was knocked onto the floor, the message sending off before the Doctor could finish. Sirens began playing round again, and the whole floor shuddered like an earthquake.

"What did you do?" shouted the orc guard, as the leader burst into the room.

"Nothing!" replied the Doctor over the roar of the engine, although a theory was already forming in his mind. Suddenly, a bright light began filling in the room, seeping through every gap like a creeping fog. The orcs squinted and yelled, but to no avail. In a sudden flash, the ship, the Doctor and the orcs disappeared completely into nothingness.

**_To be continued..._**

**_Please review!!!_**


End file.
